Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins was the most famous of all Hobbits in Middle-Earth. He led the Quest to destroy Sauron by throwing The One Ring into Mount Doom. Childhood Most of Frodo's youth was spent at Brandy Hall in Buckland, with his parents. Frodo was often considered a rascal, for he would often like to steal Mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's farm. In TA 2980, his parents were involved in a boating crash, where they both drowned. As Frodo was the only child, Bilbo Baggins adopted him and named him as the heir to Bag End. Journey to Bree on the 22 September, 3001, a Birthday party was held for both, Bilbo, 111, and Frodo, 33. The following is an Estract from The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One page 30. "Thirdly and Finally", he said, "I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT". He spoke his last word so loudly that everyone sat up that could. "I regret to announce that - though, as i said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to get to know all of you - this is the END I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOODBYE!" He stepped down and vanished. There was a blinding flash of light and by the time they opened their eyes, Bilbo was gone... At this point, Bilbo puts on the ring and vanishes. He walks happily away to his home where he takes off the ring and begins gathering possesions. Gandalf is already there and (forcibly) persuades Bilbo to leave the ring to Frodo. After taking care of Bag End and other things, Frodo set out with Sam, Merry and Pippin to reach Bree. In the book, the group encounter both Elves and mysterious Black Riders upon Horses. With the Elves they also met Gildor Inglorion. They also met Farmer Maggot, Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. The Meeting of Aragorn At the ancient colony of Bree, the Hobbits booked accommodation in The Prancing Pony, an old inn. Frodo went by the name of Mr. Underhill, attempting to raise as little suspicion as possible. When he noticed a mysterious cloaked Man sitting near a wall and smoking a long-stemmed pipe, Frodo asked the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur, who the Man was. The innkeeper referred to the Man, a Ranger, as Strider, although his birth name was Aragorn. Soon, Frodo realized that Pippin Took was overly enjoying the attention of an audience and was talking about the Baggins family. Frodo tried to distract the crowd, singing and dancing on a table, but he jumped and fell and the Ring slipped on his finger. Consequently, the Hobbit disappeared into thin air. When he reappeared, Aragorn spoke to him and warned him that he was drawing too much attention to himself. That night, the Black Riders arrived in Bree and attacked the inn, but Strider managed to hide the Hobbits from them. Frodo learned more about the riders, also called Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, from Aragorn. With a pony named Bill that the Hobbits had acquired at Bree, Strider led Frodo and his companions into the Wild. Weathertop (Amon Sul)